


It had to be us

by Guessmysoul



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guessmysoul/pseuds/Guessmysoul
Summary: High School AU what else could you wish for? (basically it's Cris and Leo dating while they are in different rival high schools)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first fic for this fandom, I hope you like it! :)

It was a rainy monday morning. The streets were slippery and the cold wind embraced every inch of a tall Portuguese young man making him shiver just a bit, moments before he entered his favourite coffee shop.

Every morning was the same routine, waking up at 5:00 am in order to start his morning running session at the park, returning at 6:30 to take a shower, have breakfast and prepare for classes. At 7:45 leave home in order to be at the café at 8:00, buy his favourite coffee: double espresso, and leave 10 minutes later in order to arrive at 8:25, just 5 minutes before the class starts.

But this monday, something was out of his routine. A tall guy, with beautiful blue eyes was staring at him the whole time since he arrived. Just as the Portuguese, he tend to buy his coffee almost every morning in the same cafeteria.

“Ronaldo”

“Hmm” Cristiano waved at him, turned his back and started walking to the exit. 

“Hey! Dude wait a second!”  The blue-eyed boy started to walk, almost run, in order to reach the other.

“What?” Cristiano turn around to face him. It was weird that the other man was talking to him. Yes, they used to be friends, more specifically, they were childhood friends and went to the same elementary school and even the first years of middle school they used to be friends, but when they went to different high schools their friendship started to perish. “Piqué, I don’t have time right now,” the Portuguese turned his back once again and opened the exit door.   

“Oh no, you do have time,” the taller guy said grabbing the portuguese by the upper arm, making him enter the cafeteria once again.

Cristiano turned around looking at Gerard, he was not happy, neither do Ronaldo, because he already know what this was all about. Cris took away Gerard’s hand from him and before he could say a thing, the spaniard started:

“Listen, I don’t know what you're playing, but if you try to hurt him I’m…”

 “I don't know what you are talking about,” Cristiano lied.

 “Yes you do! And I warn you! If you try to hurt him…”

 “You don’t know me, okay?” Cristiano answer, and after that Garard started laughing.

 “Oh I do know you, that’s why I’m here talking to you. You are a one night stand guy, and he… he is not like that. If you hurt him, I’m gonna punch you in the face”.

 “No one is going to hurt anyone”.

 “You better not”.

 “Alright are you done?”.

 Gerard didn’t answer he just stared at Cristiano with the same null expression in his face. The tanned skin guy exited the café and looked at his cellphone in order to see the time. Damn it, he was going to be late, college is 15 minutes from where he was.

.

.

.

Just as expected, Cris arrived 15 minutes late for his first class. Profesor Ancelotti didn’t say a word, he was not the a mean professor, but he did stared at his student a little bit concerned with a mixture of disappointment which made the portuguese feel guilty. He was not used to arrive late, no. He was the perfect student, he had never skipped a class in the whole 3 years he had been in high school, he had perfect grades and besides all that he was the star of the football soccer team. 

It was tough to pay attention to the class, Cris was lost in his thoughts during the rest of the class, besides 21° Century Literature class at first hour was so boring that most of the students were still asleep.

 After the class was over, Cris went to his locker to take his Calculus book for next class.

 “Hey what’s with that smile?” Marcelo said as he passed by to his locker, which was a few meters away from Cris’.

 “Guess who has a date this friday?” Cris said as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

 “Woah! Bro, who is the lucky one this time?” Marcelo said with a big smile on his face.

 “Lionel Messi” Cris smirked.

 “What!?” Marcelo’s expression changed immediately. “Are you serious? Messi? The one from Barcelona High?

 “Yeah, what’s wrong?” Cris raised an eyebrow.

 “Well… For what I know… He was in a relationship with someone,” his friend responded.  

 “What? No, he is not,” the Portuguese said as he crossed his arms.

 “Are you sure?” Marcelo raised an eyebrow.

 “Yes, he is not! I should have known”. Cristiano looked at the floor trying to process what his friend was saying. “Wait, according to you, who is he dating?” Cris looked at Marcelo in the eyes.

 “Neymar” his friend said a little bit concern.

 “Your neighbour?”

 “Yes, he told me a couple of weeks ago they were in a relationship”.

 “Well maybe something went wrong or I don’t know — but Leo will be dating me now” Cris said in a defensive way.

 “Okay bro, I’m happy for you — see you at training!” Marcelo gave him a smile, even Cris felt it was not that sincere, but at least he knew Marcelo will always be on his side no matter what.  

 Ronaldo took all his stuff for his next class and went straight up to the next floor where his classroom was located. Before entering the room, Sergio, who had class with him, came running at him.

 “Hey Cris!” Sergio stood up by his side taking a breath after the sprint he did.  “Rumor has it Mr. Perfect woke up late and didn’t arrive on time for first class”. Cristiano frown at him. “Are you alright?” Sergio asked.

 “Yes I’m fine, and I didn’t wake up late. In fact I wake up even earlier than any other day”.

 “So why did you arrived late?” Sergio insited.

 “I had an encounter with your boyfriend”.

 “The fuck are you talking about!??! You know I don’t have a boyfriend”.

 “Piqué”

 “Shut up you idiot!”

 “You are even blushing”. Cris started teasing.

 “I hate him and you know it!”

 “If you say so...”

 “And what did he wanted?” Sergio asked.

 “Oh look! You are interested!” Ronaldo teased again.

 “Okay don’t tell me, I really don’t care”. He answered indignantly.

 “You do care, you adore gossips”. The portuguese said as his friend looked at him with a challenging sight.

 The bell rang, both of them entered the classroom. They sat down in their respective places, Cris in the first row just in front of the blackboard, and Sergio, as much as he hated to sit in the front part of the classroom, he sat behind Ronaldo just to be near his friend.

 “So…” Sergio said.

 “So what?” Cris asked turning his head to look at his friend.

 “You are not going to tell me…?” the Portuguese snorted and before he could answer the teacher arrived.

.

.

.

“I really hate Calculus”. The Spaniard said as he walked out of the room by Cris, Keylor and Luka’s side.  

 “I don’t know if I hate Calculus or Professor Mourinho”. Luka said.

“Good point”. Sergio answered.

“I have tutoring, guys,” Keylor said “I have to go, see you on training!” he said bye as he started walking away.

“I have to go too, I have Statistics and the classroom is at the other side of the campus”. Luka said.

“Statistics?!?! After Calculus!?!? — Man what a horrible schedule you have,” the Spaniard said almost shocked.  

“I know, at least I’m with Marcelo in that class”.

“Well have fun!” Sergio added and Luka leave.

Sergio turned back to Cristiano who was staring at his cellphone with a stupid smile on his face. The Spaniard narrowed his eyes as he walked closer to him trying to look at his friend’s cellphone screen. Cris noticed what Sergio tried to do, so he moved to the other side trying to hide his phone as he laughed.

“Hey!” the Spaniard squealed. 

“You are so silly Sese”.

“Not as you with that stupid smile on your face — Who are you talking to huh?”

“Cris!” James called from the distance, running through the hall. “I heard you arrived late today because you had some kind of accident, is everything okay?” He said with a worried expression with watery puppy eyes.

“Gosh I can’t believe how fast fake rumors spread” Cris said.

“So… are you…?” James add.

“I’m fine James, nothing happened”. Cris gave him a smile and James did the same knowing the portuguese was fine. James was a sophomore who get to be a really good friend of them since he joined the football team. He was caring and always putting his friends before him.

“Cris, don’t ignore my question,” Sergio insisted.

“My date for this Friday,” Cris said winking an eye as James expression changed completely.

“Oh,” Sergio said not that convinced.

“You are not going to ask ‘who’?” Cris asked.

“Who?” James asked almost like a whisper.

“Lionel Messi,” Cris said smirking.

“What!?!? Are you kidding?” Sergio screamed.

“No”.

“That’s great Cris, hmm guys I have to go, I think I’m late for class,” James said a little nervous before leaving.

“Damn it Cris,” the Spaniard gave his friend a slap on the back of his neck.

“What!?”

“Poor James, why did you said that in front of him knowing he has a huge crush on you?”

“Wait what? Since when?!”

“Gosh, you really are clueless”. Sergio crossed his arms. “He has being crushing on you since the first time you speak to him”

“Well shit, I didn’t know,” the Portuguese said passing his right hand throug his hair.

“Yeah, I see,” Sergio sigh. “Okay, so… Messi?”

“What? Are you going to be against this too?” Ronaldo said irritated as he frowned and stared at his friend in the eyes.

“I’m not against this, who is against this?”

“Well everybody I've talked to” He took a deep breath. “First Piqué while I was buying my coffee this morning,” Sergio’s eyes widen up as he opened his mouth trying to say something, but the Portuguese continue talking before he got the chance to say something about the Catalan. “Then Marcelo, even though he said he was happy for me I know he is not convinced,” Cris took another breath. “Then I came here with James and you, and nothing gets better about this, James is absolutely not happy, and you… I don't know you don't seem that convinced either”.

“Sorry Cris, but geez this is so weird”. Sergio said while placing his hands on his face and moving them to his hair. Then he crossed his arms against his chest and sigh. “I mean you and Lionel Messi? I just don’t get it, but If you are happy with him, I’m happy! You are my bro and I will always be by your side, even if you date that little flea, I’m fine with that.” Ronaldo smiled and shaked his head rolling his eyes at Sergio. “But… you have to tell me everything!”

“You are an idiot, you know?” Cris said laughing.

“But you love me” Sergio said as he placed an arm on the Portuguese's shoulders. “So… What did Piqué said?” Cris laughed so hard and looked at him almost crying.

“Really? You just want me to tell you about Piqué?”

“No, I mean, I want to know EVERYTHING, but I’m just curious about what that idiot said”.

“Yeah, of course,” Cris answered as they walked outside the hallway heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfiction that I write in a very long time, and the first one in english, so I hope you are patient with the mistakes I might commit. Honestly I had this story on my mind for a few months in my head, but I was afraid of writing it because I don't have really good writing skills, but the lack of fics and fanart in this little ship made me reconsider it, so here I am contributing to it! I hope you like this story and leave a comment :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm opened to whatever kind of feedback :) 
> 
> Next 2 chapters are going to be flashbacks of how Cris ended up dating Leo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter!!!

Everything started two weeks ago when Cris’ family decided to spend the weekend in Lago de San Felipe, a big lake located a few hours away from Madrid. Cristiano was not that happy to be there, he and his friends had really good plans for this weekend to hang out around Madrid, and as much as he loved spending time with his family at the lake, he was just about to miss this one. 

The trip, was not as long as Cris thought, yet the boy still was not excited to get to the place. All along the way his parents didn’t stop talking about boring family topics, his sisters kept singing silly songs and his brother crushed him during the whole journey as he fell asleep just 5 minutes after starting the trip.

They arrived at dusk, the sun fell through the mountains and its reflection on the lake welcomed the family, everyone was amazed by the beautiful view, except for Cristiano. For him it looked exactly the same as all the previous times: the mountains surrounding the lake, the trees as tall as ever, all the big houses around the lake with their blinding lights decorating the bank of the lake and the small plaza located some kilometers away.

That Friday night the family decided to have dinner outside their house, so that way they could enjoy the pure fresh air.

.

.

.

The next day in the morning, after breakfast, the four siblings went to the lake and had some fun swimming, playing cards and listening to music. After lunch time, Cris decided to go to his room and stay there for the rest of the evening reading a book, and from time to time, checking his cellphone to answer the messages sent by his friends.

Just when he was about to fall asleep Hugo came into his room with a bag of chips.“There’s gonna be a party tonight at the other side of the lake,” his brother said.

“I’m not in the mood”. Cris answered.

“C’mon Cris! It will be fun! — I bet there will be lots of food, people, music…!”

“Yet not my fiends,” the younger brother yawned.  

“Don’t tell me you are still mad because mom and dad didn’t let you stay home this weekend?” Hugo said while he grabbed some more chips. “C’mon Cris! You can meet new people there! You can be with me, and Katia is coming too!”

“Mmm… Okay, at what time are we leaving?”

“9 o'clock,” his brother said with a big smile on his face.

.

.

.

The party was at the house of one of the most wealthy people in the lake. Their daughter, who decided to throw the party, decided to make it in the big terrace of the house. Loud  music, people chatting, the smell of beer and smoke mixed together, cold wind rushing through tall trees and the darkest sky you could ever imagine full of stars; that was everything Cristiano was sensing at the time.

The party was good, but not enough for the portuguese. He needed something else, maybe someone who takes his attention, or another type of music. Cris decided to go lay his arms on the fence of the terrace, he looked up and contemplate the dark sky. He started looking at the magnificent view he had in front of him… Until his eyes focused on something Cris loved the most, a soccer ball laying on the yard, just below the terrace he was in. He decided to go there and maybe play a little bit by his own, but when he was about to go down the stairs leading to the yard his brother called him up.

Hugo introduced him to several friends he had just made a few moments ago. Cris tried to be as friendly as possible, but he was not really interested in making friends. He just wanted to play football. Hugo handed him an empty Red Solo Cup so he could pour some beverage, and he did. After that, he made as if his cellphone was ringing so he could walk away from the group and head downstairs into the yard thinking about the feeling of that ball between his feet.

But just as he took the last step he noticed there was someone else already playing with the ball. Cris saw the young man doing some tricks and then kicking it so hard between some big plantpots as if they were the goal net.

“Not bad”. Cris said, making the other boy turn his head looking at him. Cristiano didn’t expect to meet that pair of dark tender eyes looking at him so piercefull.   

For a moment none of them said a word, they look at each other, confused, not expecting to see the other one in that specific place. “Messi?” Cristiano finally said.

“Ronaldo?” The boy stepped back. “Sorry, I was just about to leave”.

“Wait, don’t go,” Cris cleared his throat. “I mean what are you doing here? I didn’t expect to see you here”.

Lionel sigh as he rolled his eyes to the grass. “My cousin — he asked me to come with him, but he already found someone to flirt with,” he took a deep breath. “It was really awkward, so… yeah I came down here”. Lionel looked at him again.  “And you? What are you doing here?”

“My brother insisted me to come, but to be honest this is one of the worst parties I've ever been”. Cris started to walk closer to the smaller boy. “It’s funny, I think I’ve never seen you around”. Lionel looked at him confused. “How often do you come here, like here to the lake?”

“First time”.

“So you just bought a house in here?”

“Why are you so interest?” Leo asked.

Cris raised his eyebrows in surprise as he answered. “Well sorry for trying to be nice and have a little conversation”. Lionel knew he fucked it up.

“No, i’m sorry! — It’s just that we have never had a solid conversation in the past and I thought it was a little weird. I’m sorry”. He looked at Cris in the eyes with those dark puppy eyes he had trying to apologize.

There was an awkward silence. Just the two of them staring at each other. Cris tried to feel mad but he couldn’t resist those eyes. He got the Argentine’s point. Before he could say a thing to let the other boy know that he understood him, the short boy answered to his question. “My uncle invited all my family to his house. It is like 3 houses away”. Lionel started playing with his fingers, Cristiano noticed he was a little bit nervous, but he didn't know why. “What about you?”  

“My family and I come from time to time, we have a house at the other side of the lake, so this weekend my parents decided to come”.  

“Oh” that was everything the argentinian said.

Cris already knew the other man was not that talkative. Had already noticed that a long time ago, in all the football matches in which his high school team faced his. He had always have curiosity about the Argentine's attitude, so serious and shy outside the field before starting the game, but once the it began he seemed to have an impressive confidence.

“Well Messi, I think that was enough conversation for now”. Cris said as he walk to a little table to let his red cup on it. Then he walked towards the soccer ball and started playing with it. “Show me what you got”. He said as he passed the ball to the other young man.

They started playing football. Cristiano never expected he will have fun that saturday night and much less playing football in a foreign house during a party, with nothing more and nothing less than Lionel Messi.

None of them knew how much time passed, they were lost in their little world trying to beat the other one in their little one-on-one match. The awkward atmosphere that was some minutes ago diminished little by little as the two boys played, and Cris could see that Lionel felt more comfortable next to him. From time to time they made comments on each other's passes or tackles they made.

When they finally started to feel tired, the two boys sat down on the grass, Cris took the red cup he had moments before and drank a bit. The Argentine didn’t took his eyes from him, Cris found it kinda funny and cute at the same time. “Want to drink some?”

“No, thanks,” the short man said shyly. “I’m not used to drink alcohol”.

“It’s not alcohol, Messi”.

“Leo” the argentinian said while giving the other man a little shy smile. “Call me Leo”.

“Okay Leo, are you sure you don’t want some? It’s just soda” Cris said smiling.

“I’m sure, thanks”.

“By the way, call me Cris” Leo smiled and the Portuguese could see his dimples, those tiny little holes made him look even cuter.

It was past midnight already, the wind started to run faster and colder than before. Cris closed his eyes, and let the wind embrace the skin of his face. He look at the sky, it was darker, and the stars seem to bright even more than any other night. Leo looked at the sky just as Cris, and then he turned his face down to look at the Portuguese.

“You seem to like the stars so much”.

“More than the stars, I love to see the sky, so dark, so calm…” Cris looked down into the argentinian’s face _‘just like your eyes’_ Cris thought. He felt his face blushing a bit, so he look at the red cup in this hands, begging that the other boy didn’t noticed. And so it was, Leo didn’t noticed a thing, he was looking at his cellphone and sending some texts.

They started talking about random things, first about the beautiful place Lago de San Felipe was and all the activities you could do there. Then they started talking about their families, Leo told Cris he had 2 older brother who were studying abroad, and a little sister. Just as Leo did, the Portuguese talked about his siblings and the relationship he had with his parents. They both discovered that their families were quite similar, they had a lot of confidence and unity with them, which made Leo think that Cris was a really completely different person than what he thought.

As the night passed, the cold became more present. Leo started shivering, he began to rub his hands against his arms, hugging himself trying to warm up a bit. Cris noticed what the smaller guy was doing and he giggle.

“Do you want my jacket?”

“No, I’m fine!” he said in a nervous voice while blushing.

“Leo you are shaking, and I can bet it’s not because of some random disease”. Cris took off his leather jacket and put it around Leo’s shoulders. In the exact moment Leo felt the warm fabric around him, he could smell the cologne which impregnated the garment. Gosh it smelled so good, Leo thought as his cheeks began to turn red.

Cris looked at the Argentine while he was trying to hide his face so the older boy couldn’t notice the blushing on his cheeks, but Cris did and he smirked. The Portuguese knew how embarrassed the other boy was feeling because of the situation, so he decided to do as if nothing had happened and continue talking.

No more than 10 minutes later they heard so much noise upstairs interrupting their conversation: _“Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!”_

Cris stood up as fast as he could. “Shit, I hope my brother isn't involved in this”. He said in a low voice, but high enough for Leo to heard it.

Both run upstairs, and they find out people were going crazy at the entrance of the house.

“I have to look for my brother and sister”.  

“I'm going with you”.

“No Leo, you stay here”. He looked at his eyes worried. “Shit, your cousin, if you want I can look for him inside”.

“Don't worry, he's already home. — Let me help you find your siblings”

“No, you stay here”. ‘ _I don't want you to get hurt’_ he thought. Cris was about to stay walking but Leo took his arm.

“Wait, if something happens, if you need help, call me”. Leo gave Cris his cellphone number, Cris was kind of nervous, he didn’t even pay much attention, he just wanted to go inside and look for the his siblings.

As he entered the house, there was a lot of people around where the fight was taking place. It was difficult to walk by with all the shoves provoked by the crowd. Finally, after some minutes of desperation, he found Hugo and Katia trying to go out of the house. Thanks God his brother was not involved in the fight and his sister was fine.

They were heading the main entrance, Cris had he feeling he needed to tell Leo he was already leaving in order to don't make the other boy stay there waiting for him, but his sister told him it was already too late and Hugo was drunk, so they needed to go home as soon as possible. The boy was about to protest, but looking at his brother’s condition he decided to leave and send Leo a quick message:

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:

_“I already found them, we are leaving right now”_

 

Leo Messi:

_“Ok tell me when you arrive to your house”_

 

Cris arrived home and took care of his brother who was so drunk that he couldn't even stand still by his own. He totally forgot to send Leo a message. His mind was so busy thinking about how to deal with his alcoholic brother. So he just took him to his bathroom, forcing him to take a quick shower and after that, making sure he fell asleep. 

.

.

.

Leo arrived to his uncle’s house. He tried to don't make any noise by walking on the tip of his feet. Finally he made it up to the guests’ room which was designated to him. He was too lazy to change his clothes so he just took off his shoes and sat on the bed looking at his phone wondering if the tall Portuguese already arrived home.

For a moment he thought on sending him another message to see if he was fine, he even start writing it before realizing how needy he was looking. Why was he worrying so much for the Portuguese? For someone who he just truly met? For that boy who was a pain in the ass during the matches against his high school team?

Leo decided to not send him the text, it would be too much, he thought. Maybe the other boy was already sleeping, and what happened moments before was just a casual meeting and it meant nothing to him.

But damn it, why couldn't he just stop thinking about the other one!?! He couldn’t think in something more than that stupidly perfect smile and those dreamy eyes he had. And the smell of his cologne, goddamn it! That odor was impregnating his room right now thanks to the stupid jacket he was still wearing.

 _‘His jacket!!!’_ Leo thought for a second to send him a message telling him that he forgot his jacket, but yet once again, he didn't do it. He didn’t want to look desperate for the other’s attention. ‘ _Geez, Leo, control yourself’._

He took off the leather jacket and let by his side just before he laid down the bed, closing his eyes and grabbing the jacket between his arms. It didn’t take long for him to fell asleep.

.

.

.

The sun began to rise, and the song of the birds began to be heard in the distance. He didn't paid attention to it, he was still asleep. With such a laziness he extended his arm and tried to take his phone from the night table. He looked at in order to look at the time, but that was not what his eyes saw, it was a message from Cristiano. His heart stopped for a moment. He felt so happy not knowing why a single message could make him feel that way, even though It was the stupidest message ever:

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:

_“I think you kept my jacket”_

 

That was everything it said. Leo looked at the text for a moment, without knowing what to answer.

 

Leo Messi:

_“Sorry”_

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:

“I need it”

 

Ronaldo answered almost immediately.

 

Leo Messi:

_“If you want I can send it to your house in Madrid”_

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:

_“No, I need it right now”_

_“Where can we meet?”_

 

Leo Messi:

_“I don’t know if I can give it to you right now. I’m leaving in a couple of hours and I need to pack  my stuff”_

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:

_“Okay, I’m going where you are”_

 

Leo didn’t know what to say, he started to text but then deleting them, and doing so again and again without knowing what exactly to say. He wanted to see the boy, but at the same time he didn’t want to, it was weird. So Leo finally wrote:

 

Leo Messi:

_“Cristiano it’s just a jacket”_

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:

_“I already told you I need it”_

 

Leo Messi:

_“It’s not even cold outside”_

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:

_“What’s your uncle’s address?”_

 

Leo was impressed of how insisting the Portuguese was. _‘How stubborn’._ He thought as a dorky smile started to decorate his face.  

 

Leo Messi:

_“Okay, fine I’m giving you your jacket”_

_“Do you prefer to meet in the main plaza?”_

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:

_“Perfect, see you in 20 minutes”_

.

.

.

When Leo arrived at the plaza, he didn’t expect to find the Portuguese there so soon. He thought maybe the other boy would take a while longer to get there, but apparently he didn’t. The Argentine approached the small bench where the other boy was sitting, and despite not making any noise, the other man turned his head to face him.

“Here.” Leo said as he gave him his jacket.

“Thanks”

“C’mon, wear it”. Leo said so confident, he didn’t even know why or how he was acting like this. “You were so desperate for it”. Ronaldo raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“It’s sunny, you know?”. Cris smirked.

“Yeah, I know”. Leo answered as he started to get a little nervous, maybe it was a mistake to tease the other boy, he was not used to do it. “B-but it seemed you really need it, so…” Leo bit his lower lip.

“Yes, I need it because I don’t like other people to keep my stuff”. Cris gave Leo one of those dreamy smiles.

“If you say so”. Leo answered as he sat down besides Ronaldo.  

Both of them knew that the jacket was just a stupid excuse so they could meet there, even for a few minutes. Leo was fine with that, after thinking about it for a while, he knew he really wanted to see the other boy once again before leaving to Madrid.

Cristiano apologized, after Leo told him he was worried because he did not know if something bad happened to him the night before, after leaving the party. To compensate, Ronaldo insisted on buying Leo a smoothie from a small stand that was near them. He refused, but the Portuguese insisted so much that he ended up convincing him.

They decided to take a seat in one of the tables in front of the stand. They began to talk about themselves. Ronaldo began talking about how he always loved Madrid and how he wished to study in the Real University of Madrid. He told Leo that since he was about to graduate from high school, he had been preparing himself for the admission exam that would take place within a few weeks.

Lionel, on the other side, told Cristiano that he was still in Junior year, but he was planning to study in the Barcelona University, so he could finally live in that city again. He told Ronaldo about how he had lived in Barcelona when he was a child, but due his father’s job the whole family had to move to Madrid. Leo was not so happy at first, but with the time he got used to it. He told that at first he was considering studying high school in Madrid High School, just as Ronaldo, but when he knew there was a Barcelona High School Campus in Madrid, he didn’t think it twice.

“We should go out like this in Madrid” Cris looked at Leo, who looked back at him confused. “Or are you going to tell me that you're not having a good time?”

“No” Leo blushed. “I... I mean, yes I’m having a good time but...”

“Then what is it that stops you L-e-o?” He said teasing making the smaller one nervous. “El Clásico is next weekend…”

“I already have plans to watch it with my friends”. Cris laughed when the argentinian finished his sentence.

“I wasn’t asking you to watch it with me” Leo’s face turned red. “Look, you surely are a culé, am I right?” Leo noded. “Perfect, if Real Madrid wins, you are going on a date with me”.  

“What?!?! — Cris I'm not sure”. Leo said shaking his head.

“C’mon Leo, it’s just a little bet”. Cristiano said as he gave the other boy one of those full teeth smiles. “Besides, by your attitude you are telling me that you don't even think Barcelona is going to win because you don’t wanna bet for it. That means it is a weak team, not that I haven't noticed before”. Cris said teasing.

Leo took a deep breath “Fine”. He said. “I’m just doing this because I want to shut up your mouth when Barca wins”. Cris laughed. “Wait… and if Barca wins?” Leo asked.

“Nothing, you are going to miss the perfect opportunity to have a date with me, what a shame”. Cristiano said winking at Leo. “Unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless you want me to do something for you”. Ronaldo said smirking.

“Uhmm, no. Let’s leave it just like that”.

“So, is it a deal?” Cristiano said extending his right arm toward Leo, expecting him to shake his hand.

“Deal” Leo said, shaking Cristiano’s hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, as you can see this is how Cris and Leo officially met (get to know each other in a better way). I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and please leave a comment, I appreciate! Btw, I already have like 70% of next chapter, but I'm going to wait for next Sunday to upload it so I can finish it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter no. 2

The week passed so fast that it wasn’t even felt. Suddenly the weekend was already around the corner again. Just like every Thursday, at around 11 in the morning, Leo was sitting in the cafeteria with his friends, having a quick lunch.

“I really hate Calculus,” Gerard arrived and took a sit in front of Leo.

“You say that after every class”. Luis Suarez, who was sitting by his side, said while taking a bite to his sandwich.

“It’s because I really hate it”.

“C’mon Geri, I couldn't be that bad,” Neymar grinned.

“Wait until you take the course and let’s see if you continue saying the same thing”. Geri answered frustrated. “Leo, you seem distracted, are you feeling okay?”

“Yes,” Lionel was looking at his phone, eyes stick to its screen.

“Are you sure? You’ve been out of this world for the entire week”. Luis sipped his orange juice. “And even a little bit clumsy during training”. Leo quickly turned his head facing his friend with wide eyes. His expression was a mixture of surprise and indignation.

“Guys, Leo is fine,” Neymar said as he settle his right arm on the Argentine’s shoulders. “Right Leo?”

“Was I really clumsy during training?”

“Yes” Luis answered.

“No” Ney contradicted.

“Ney, you don’t have an opinion here because for your eyes everything Leo does is perfect”. Gerard stated.

“That’s not true”. Neymar crossed his arms and looked at Gerard pouting.

“Yes it is,” Gerard added.

“There he goes again” Luis pointed Leo looking at his cellphone with a stupid smile on his face. “Leo” Luis called him, but he didn’t answer.

“Leo!” Geri yelled.

“Who are you texting?” Neymar asked trying to get closer, but Leo locked his screen and hid the phone before Neymar could even look at it.

“No one,” Leo lied. Geri raised an eyebrow.

“Really, I was not texting, I was just reading some news”. Leo said not convincing anyone in the table, but they stop it there. They knew Leo was not the kind of person who will open up so easy, even to his closest friends. If he had to tell them something, he will do it in the right time, when he feels comfortable. But there was something in him that made his friends worry about, he looked distracted, and living in his own world; he was acting in a way no one ever have seen him before.

.

.

.

After classes, Luis went to his locker finding Neymar babbling with Rafinha. The Uruguayan packed all the stuff he needed for his homework before walking to where the Brazilians were. He joined the conversation with them, although it only lasted a few minutes because Rafinha had to go. Now that the two of them were alone, Luis insisted about the topic they were discussing in the morning:

“Ney, I’m telling you, something weird is going on with Leo”. Suarez said.

“Maybe you are overreacting”.

"No! I swear, I have most of the classes with him and he is even more distracted than he normally is. He can’t let his cellphone alone for more than 5 minutes”. The Uruguayan took a deep breath. “You are his boyfriend, ask him if something is wrong!”

“It’s not official yet, besides our relationship is phasing a little complicated phase, so…”

“Weren't you the one who tell me like 2 weeks ago that you guys were a thing?”

“Okay, maybe I over react but we are on our way, it's just that Leo prefers to go slow”. The brazilian said scratching the back of his head.

“Well as his boyfriend-to-be, you should ask him if something is wrong”.

“I will, but I don't think something is wrong with him. Maybe he is just a little bit tired.” Neymar rolled his eyes to his friend. “Even you look tired Luis”.

Neymar promised he will talk to Leo. Even with the tons of homework he had to do, he was going to talk to him that day. Now that Luis pointed out, yes, maybe Leo was a little bit distracted, but it was nothing to worry about; Neymar thought as he had seen Leo in worst circumstances.

.

.

.

Finally it was Saturday night. Leo, Ney and Luis arrived to Gerard’s house about an hour before the match. They had the T.V. already turned on waiting for the game. They brought lots of food and beverage, just as all the previous times they gathered together.

The match started, Garard's T.V. room was full of energy, the four of them screaming, and chatting, they were all so excited non-stopping eating potato chips. And suddenly, It had not even been 10 minutes of the match when:

“SHIT! NOOOO!!!” Neymar screamed with all his heart.

“FUCK!!” Gerard yelled.

“NOOOOO!!!” Leo exclaimed.

“DAMN IT!” Luis almost cried.

Real Madrid scored the first goal. There was a lot of tension in the room, the happiness that was a few minutes ago was completely gone. Now there was pure frustration and the hope that their team would tie the game as soon as possible.

Lionel's eyes were sticked to the television as he felt his cell vibrate in his lap. Unconsciously, he took it and looked at the screen.

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Did you see that?_

Leo Messi:  
_…_

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_;)_

Leo Messi:  
_Don’t start celebrating yet, the match had just begun_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_They scored within 10 minutes, imagine how many more there are to come_

 

Leo Messi:  
_Barcelona will not let them do that, they will score before second half_

The game continued, Barcelona had almost the total control of it, but the team couldn’t score any single goal. Every time the ball hit the goalpost Neymar let out a squeal of despair. Just about 5 minutes before the end of the first half, finally, Barcelona scored.

 

Leo Messi:  
_Told you, I guess you are going to lose the bet_

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_It's a tie_  
_Real Madrid is not losing_

 

Leo Messi:  
_Neither winning, so…_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Okay okay but this is not over yet_

Halftime. Gerard took the opportunity to go to the kitchen and bring more food. Neymar and Leo started complaining about all the opportunities the team had to score and how they failed, while Luis started reading tweets.

Second Half started. This time the game was more even. Non of the teams were able to score. The game was just about to end, when suddenly Real Madrid scored again. Almost at that very moment Leo’s phone vibrate again.

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_YESSSSSSSS!!!!!_  
_Did you see that!?!?! It was one of the most beautiful goals ever_

Leo Messi:  
_I won't say a word_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Just 3 minutes left_  
_There is no way Barca could score again_

Leo Messi:  
_Don't you ever underestimate them_

 

After those horrible 90+3 minutes of suffering, the game ended. Real Madrid 2 - 1 Barcelona. Leo bit his lower lip and then he placed a hand on it as he sigh. He was in shock, feeling nothing, and everything at the same time. Should he feel sad about it? Or should he feel happy? Who knew.

“Barcelona was robbed”. Gerard complained. “I can’t believe Real Madrid bought the referee”. He took a deep breath, “did you see that?!?! It was clearly a penalty, but no!!! Those fuckers will never mark it as a it!”

Leo’s cell phone vibrate once again, but he didn’t look at it. He already knew who was texting, and why. He was not in all his 5 senses to answer, so he ignored it by putting his phone on the table in front of him. Meanwhile all his friends were discussing about the previous match, Leo had an internal battle. For the first time ever, he was not sad for the loss, nor mad about it. It was a weird feeling, he was not happy either, but in a certain way, he was? It was so confusing.

“Leo, what’s wrong?” Neymar asked, realizing that he was not participating in the conversation. “You haven’t say a word”.

“I’m just — I can’t believe we lost”.

“Oh, Leo, don’t be sad”. Neymar said placing his lips on Leo’s cheek to give him a little kiss. “C’mon let’s go to Geri’s kitchen for more drinks”. The Brazilian encouraged him to stand up and follow him.

Luis followed them too. Gerard was still watching the highlights of the match.

“Are you coming Geri?” The Uruguayan asked.

“Yeah…” He said, making gestures with his hands letting his friend know that he will catch them up there in a minute.

Geri was mad, he truly was. It could be said that he was a really passionate boy, he loved football so much and took very seriously all the matches of his favorite team. He could not believe that they had lost, and even worse, against that team he hated the most.

Gerard sigh, he was just about to stand up when he took his empty glass from the table in front of him. But as he did, he accidentally dropped Leo’s phone. The screen turned on as it reach the floor. He grabbed it, and as his gaze met the phone’s screen his eyes widened completely. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing:

 

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_So… Friday night 8:30 at Terramia_  
_See you there ;)_

 

“What — the fuck”. He said it in shock. 

Gerard tried to unlock the cellphone, he needed to see the whole conversation. ‘This is not happening’, he repeated to himself several times before realizing that if he continue failing on the code, the phone will block itself. He didn’t want to be exposed, so he stopped.

“Shit, fucking Ronaldo”. He say by letting the phone where it was before dropping it.

Piqué headed to his kitchen, where his friends were talking about something not even important to him in those moments. He interrupted:

“We are facing Los Blancos in two weeks”. He said referring to the football team of Madrid High School.

“Oh Geri, don’t start with that”. Neymar said.

“We can’t lose to them” The Spaniard added.

“We won’t lose Geri”. This time, Leo was the one who answer.

“C’mon Geri, enough football for a day, we were talking about…” Luis couldn’t even finish his sentence when his taller friend interrupted him:

“What do you think about Ronaldo?”

“What!?” Neymar snorted with laughter. Leo’s eyes widened and Luis frowned to Gerard as telling him ‘what the fuck’. “Why are you even asking this?” Ney added.

“We need to prepare, we need to know their strengths and weaknesses”. Geri lied. “So, Leo, what do you think about Ronaldo?” He asked facing his friend, he wanted to study every single gesture of him.

Leo stared at him for just about a second, then his sight turned down to where his glass with soda was. He opened up his mouth, trying to say a word, but it was almost impossible as he started blushing. Gerard tensed his jaw while taking a deep breath and holding it. ‘Fucking hell, it is not happening, no’, he thought.

“I — I think he is a good player”. He said with a nervous voice, placing one of his hands into his forehead to remove the rebel little hair strands that lay on it.

“Yeah, but not as good as you”. Neymar said, placing his arm around Leo’s waist, trying to hug him. At this gesture, Leo’s body tensed, as if he wasn’t sure about him liking the gesture or not. Gerard noticed.

Maybe he was overreacting, or maybe not; but Geri was 99% sure he knew why his friend was acting weird lately, and he was not happy about the reason why. What he couldn’t understand was: why in the world Leo and Ronaldo were seeing each other? And why in that fancy ass restaurant? What was going on in Leo’s head? Did anyone else know about this? What about Ney? Did he knew about this? Why was everything so confusing?

Gerard’s head was about to explode, but he had to control himself. He couldn’t tell anyone about this, not without knowing if Leo had told someone else. Maybe he had a good reason for not telling them about it.

Just as quickly as that silly conversation about Ronaldo started, it ended. The rest of the night the Catalan couldn’t take his eyes off the Argentine. Every gesture he did, every stupid giggle he made while looking at his phone, how he blushed from time to time, how he acted weird towards Neymar; with the Brazilian not even noticing about. All this was going to drive him crazy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello hello!! I hope you like this chapter, it was fun to write! As for the next one, we come back to the present. 
> 
> So, as you can see I was trying to upload every Sunday night (where I live), but I'm not sure I will be able to upload next chapter in a week because this week the Fina World Championship (most important swimming event) is taking place, and my whole heart and soul is dedicated to it. So, see you guys in two weeks! 
> 
> Hey!!! Before I forget! Detodores (lovely artist and writer) is planing to do a Cristiano Ronaldo x Lionel Messi fandom week 2017 in Tumblr (mostly), can you please answer this small poll to chose the official name (hashtag) of the event?  
> http://goo.gl/forms/BK2adRAYCJJJZlxl1
> 
> Btw!!! The friendly passive aggressive Clasico is next Saturday! I was excited, but guess what?!?! I'M NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO WATCH IT! I really want to cry, but I'm going to a concert that day. The bright side is that I won't be missing any crismessi moment because fucking Ronaldo won't be there haha. Anyways, let the best team win #halamadrid lol


	4. Chapter 4

Cristiano was looking at himself in the mirror before leaving the house. He was feeling so excited that it was inevitable to hide it. It was not a secret that Cristiano was a flirt by heart. All his family knew he was used to go in fancy dates from time to time. But this specific time Katia and Elma noticed something different in him. He seemed even more happy than usual. His face with that big smile on it and that special glow made it even more obvious.

The young Portuguese was looking good. He dressed with a pair of fancy blue trousers and a white shirt, polished shoes, and some of his favourite accessories such as his Rolex and his diamond piercings. He combed his hair in the exact same perfect way he was used to, and just before leaving he put his favourite cologne as his sister Katia gave him an approving look, just as always.

As he entered his car, he turned on the radio and start driving directly to the restaurant. If Lionel hadn't been so stubborn he would had pick him up, but the Argentine insisted he prefer to see him there. Cristiano didn’t insist that much, he knew Leo was kind of shy sometimes, so he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Cris arrived to Terramia, the Italian restaurant he choose for their date. He knew that place thanks to his family, they used to go there in special events, such as birthdays or important celebrations. It was a really luxurious restaurant known for its exquisite food and high class clients. Cristiano just loved it.

The Portuguese entered the place, he pointed out he already had a reservation for that night. A waitress smiled and lead him to a table. He sat down and as the young lady placed the menus on the table, he looked at his phone, which had been buzzing since a couple of minutes ago. He thought that maybe Leo was trying to communicate with him, but not, he wasn't.

_You have been added to the group chat: Helloooooo_

Marcelo:  
_Are you already there?_

Sergio:  
_You have to tell us everything_

Marcelo:  
_Yes! Are you with him?_

Sergio:  
_What did you wear?_

Marcelo:  
_What is he wearing?_  
_Send us pics_

Sergio:  
_Yeah! Pics or it didn't happen_

Cris:  
_I've just arrived_

Marcelo:  
_And how's everything?_

Cris:  
_I'm gonna tell you at the end, stop spamming! I'm gonna block you_

Marcelo:  
_Cris no!_

Sergio:  
_No! We love you!_

Cristiano put his cellphone in his pocket and rolled his eyes to the main entrance hoping to see the Argentine doing his entrance at any moment. Time started to pass and Leo didn't appear.

Cris’ eyes couldn’t detach from the entrance, after about 10 minutes of waiting he decided to look at his cell phone. Marcelo and Sergio were still spamming, but he ignored them. Other than that, he didn’t have any messages nor missed calls.

Ronaldo began to pass his time in silly applications. 24 minutes had passed and the Portuguese started to get despair. He looked at the doorway from time to time trying not to look desperate.

37 minutes. The waitress who was serving him had already refilled his beverage 2 times and even she had given him a courtesy salad. Cristiano was already panicked out. No one jilts Cristiano Ronaldo. No one. And much less in an fancy restaurant.

The Portuguese was disconnected from the world. His gaze was lost at one point on the screen of his cell phone. His mind was blank, he didn’t know what to think, there simply were no thoughts. His heart was beating slowly, as if he had been betrayed in the worst possible way. Angry? No, he wasn’t. Sadness? Neither. It was a strange feeling. He had never been through this. It's not like his past dates wouldn’t have been late for a couple of minutes. Even he had been delayed a couple of times, but not as long as the Argentine.

52 minutes. Cristiano was just about to leave when he saw the Argentine entering the restaurant. The waitress guide him to the place where the Portuguese was. She smiled and placed the menu in front of his seat, next to Cristiano.

“You are late”. Cris’ tone was harsh, even more than he intended to.

“Cri-cristiano, I'm sorry”. The Argentine didn’t have the guts to look at him in the eyes.

“You could have called me, or cancel this if you were going to stood me up”. Ronaldo tried to make the other boy look at him, but the Argentine lowered his head even more.

“I didn’t! I’m here…” He mumbled.

“It's okay if you didn't want to come Lionel, we can leave now and avoid this nonsense”.

“No, Cris listen,” Leo’s voice was very low. “I'm sorry, I should have… I couldn't, my… I had...” Leo was trying to get the correct words to explain what happened, but he was so nervous and guilt consumed him in that moment.

“You what?”

“I'm sorry”. Leo finally turned his face towards Cristiano. His eyes were red, definitely he had cried a lot. And even in that exact moment he Portuguese noticed how some tears were forming in the Argentine’s eyes.

“Lionel…” Cris’ heart stopped for a moment. His countenance changed completely. What seconds before was full of disregard, transformed into worry. “Lionel are you okay?” Cristiano’s voice was soft compared to how he was talking moments before. Without thinking, he placed his hands on the Argentine’s cheeks wiping his tears with his thumbs.

“My father. He, he didn't want me to come. We discussed.” Leo sobbed. “That's why I didn't want you to picked me up. He is very strict and…” The Argentine tried to control himself, he was just about to throw himself into the strong arms in front of him, but he didn’t. He thought it might be weird regarding the fact that they didn’t knew each other that much. He didn’t want to turn the situation into an awkward one.

“It's okay. Leo don't cry,” Cris continue wiping away Lionel’s tears. “Hey everything is fine”. Cris had the urge to hug him so tight, but he didn't. The Portuguese didn’t want to see the other boy cry, he wanted to do everything he could to keep him from feeling sad; but at the same time, he did not want to make him feel uncomfortable.

“I'm sorry… Just, give me a second”. He stood up and asked the waitress for the restroom. The Argentine washed his face, and not even 3 minutes passed when he was sitting again next to Cristiano. He didn’t want him to wait any longer.

“Cris, I really have to apologize,” he said in a more calm voice. “I'm sorry for making you wait that much. I know I should have tell you I was going to take longer, but things got complicated with my father”. Cris parted up his lips, he was just about to say something, but Leo continue. “He didn’t want me to go out today. He doesn’t even know I’m here with you. He is really strict and protective with me. He has his reasons, but… it's not important. Please forgive me”.

“I already did”. Cris smiled. “Now, I have to apologize for the way I treat you before letting you explain everything”.

“You don't have to, I think I would have been even worse if I was left waiting for so long”. Leo gave him a sincere smile.

“Let's forget all this and enjoy the night, okay?” Cris proposed and Leo nodded.

And just like that, Cris was able to change the atmosphere, all the tension was gone, and everything seem more easy. Leo totally forgot about the discussion and all the sadness he was feeling moments before. He started to be more comfortable. He totally liked the way Cristiano was able to make him feel safe in an instant. The way he made him forget about everything else, and the way he made him open up and forget about his shyness. That was Cristiano's magic, he thought.

After forgetting about the misunderstanding, the two of them read the menu a couple of times before ordering. Leo was not quite sure what to order, so he asked Cristiano for his opinion, since it seemed that the Portuguese knew that place perfectly. Cris gladly recommended a couple of his favourite saucers to Leo, and when the waitress came to take the order Leo ordered one of those.

During all the time they waited for their dinner they couldn’t stop talking. Leo asked Cris for his studies for the admission exam for the university and the Portuguese told him about the methods of study he used and the importance he gave to get a high score. He explained that even though he had the money to pay for university he was looking for a scholarship. Leo agreed with him with the scholarship, since Leo also planned to look for one next year.

Once the food arrived, the talk didn’t diminish at all. They continued talking regardless of whether their food was chilled by not eating it quickly. In comparison of Cris, Leo was a boy of few words, so most of the time of the Portuguese was the one who talked the most. Cris was very comfortable talking to Leo about all his current concerns such as his grades, which had a huge influence to the scholarship he was looking for, as well as his performance on the football team.

Cris was amazed with Leo. In the way he looked so interested in everything he told him. How he smiled at him, as well as the way the Argentine looked at him with his intense dark eyes, and how he seemed to completely understand him.

In a blink of an eye, they had already finished eating their delicious dinner. By now, it was a little late and the people started leaving, letting the restaurant half empty. The waitress came with new drinks for them, and Cris took a sip. They looked at each other in the eyes. Cris smiled. There was a minute of silence, but it was one of those moments in which heartbeats could be heard and time stops. Cristiano could bet the lights started to fade down slowly.

The Portuguese started to look carefully at Leo. He was the cutest boy he had ever met. The Argentine had that casual style which made him seem cozy, even though today he took his time to look more presentable than any other day. Cris could notice how he combed his hair, and it seemed he even had a little haircut. Cris continue analyzing the younger boy, he looked at his pretty face and spotted the plump rose lips the Argentine had. Leo was aware the Portuguese was looking intensely to them, and unconsciously he parted them slowly.

“Leo...” They were so close, yet so far. Cristiano couldn't help it, he wanted to taste those rosy lips, so he moved his head even closer towards the Argentine.

“Yes…?” Leo whispered looking at Cris with those dark puppy eyes while moving his face towards the Portuguese, making them closer than before. He wanted it too, even though he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to feel the Portugues’ lips against his.

“May I…” Cris said, first looking at Leo in the eyes, and then he started to roll his eyes down until he spotted the Argentine’s lips. “Kiss…” Ronaldo moved his head even closer towards the other boy, lips separated just by a few centimeters. “You?” Cris said as Leo closed his eyes, in that moment Cris’ lips finally touched Leo’s. They were so soft, so warm, so perfect. Cris was about to go crazy, that was the softest kiss he ever had.

Their lips moved so slowly, pressing each other's so kindly. Cristiano placed his right hand at the back of Leo's neck, with the purpose of deepening more the kiss. But in that exact moment there was a loud cracking sound in the background, which seem to come from a bunch of dishes that laid now broken on the floor. As an instant reaction, Cris separated from Leo, breaking the kiss. He had the intention to turn his head in order to see where that sound came from, but he was stopped by Leo’s warm hand. The Argentine put his hand on Cristiano’s face bringing him back. He didn't want that kiss to be interrupted by any stupid sound. Leo took the lead and placed his lips on the Portugues’.

Cristiano smiled as he felt Lionel's lips against him again. He couldn't believe what the Argente had made. At that moment it seemed as if time had stopped, as if all the sound disappeared and silence was present. As if they were the only two in that place, without interruptions. Just the two of them.

The kiss started to get a little more intense. The Portuguese placed his tongue inside Leo’s mouth, making him let out a soft moan. That little sound got him crazy, Cris placed both of this hands at Leo's neck and bring him closer. After a couple of seconds, they broke the kiss to take some air.

Hectic breathing, red cheeks, and messy hair. Both of them looked exhausted, they tried to regained their composure. Cristiano cleared his throat, and at the same time Leo sat down properly on his seat and decided to take a sip of his drink.

The Portuguese looked at the boy beside him, he looked so cute with those pink cheeks and pretty oblivious eyes trying to look at something to distract him from the previous moment. He knew Leo was totally shy in that moment, and he loved to see him like that.

“Do you want something else?” A waitress who passed by asked them. “We have desserts” she added with a smile.

“No thanks, I'm fine”. Leo answered as quickly as he could, his heart was still beating hard.

“Are you sure Leo?” Cris asked and Leo noded without looking at him in the eyes.

“I think it's already too late, and my father...” The Argentine said.

“Say no more, can you bring us the bill please?” Ronaldo asked the waitress.

The young lady didn't take much time, and in a couple of minutes she brought the bill and Cristiano paid for everything. Leo was just about to protest, but the other boy didn't let him. Cris made sure the waitress passed his credit card as soon as possible for the Argentine not to complain. Besides, Leo was not in a talkative mood, he was still shocked for what happened moments before.

After the waitress leaved the table, both of them stood up and walked into the main exit. None of them said a word until they were outside in the parking lot. “Where did you park?” Cris asked.

“There” Leo said pointing to a little silver car a few meters away from where they were standing. Cristiano began to walk into that direction followed by him, Leo was surprised and a little bit nervous because of the fact that the Portuguese wanted to accompany him to his car.

“I really hope you had a good time”. Cris said smiling.

“I did”. Leo said looking at his feet. He unlock his car and when he was just about to put his and on the door, a bigger hand appeared in front of his and opened the door for him. Leo look at Cristiano in the eyes, he couldn't control the blushing nor the silly smiled which was forming in his face. Cristiano looked at him giving the Argentine a soft sincere smile. Leo was just about to melt.

“Thanks Cris”. Leo said as he intended to get in his car, but the Portuguese bend down and he gave him a soft kiss in the cheek.

Leo blushed instantanely as Cris whispered on his ear, “Good night”. He could feel the others breath on his skin, making him shiver. Cristiano noticed how Leo responded to that simple act, he loved how he was so vulnerable, so he placed another kiss, but this time under the Argentine’s earlobe.

Cris stood back and Leo entered into his car. Cris closed the door while giving him a smile. Leo shakes his hand to say goodbye trying to hide his face blushing.

Cris walked to his car, heart beating so fast it looked like it was going to come out of his chest. He couldn't believe what just happened. It was the first time in his whole life he was feeling like that. He looked at his phone, it was almost midnight. He closed his eyes before turning his car on, smile still on his face. He turn on the radio, and started driving home as he tried to concentrate on the highway; but it was almost impossible because all he was able to think was Leo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing it! 
> 
> Tomorrow, unfortunately, I start classes again… So maybe I’m gonna have more responsibilities, but that won’t make me stop writing! I’m determined to finish this fic. I think that from now on I’m gonna continue uploading every Sunday night with a frequency of 1 or 2 weeks :)
> 
> CRESSI WEEK: As some of you might already know, we are organizing a Cressi Week, right now we are still planning it! But follow us in Tumblr for more information: https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/  
> (For my personal tumblr, look for my just as this account: Guessmysoul)


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m telling you what I saw!” Geri screamed, he was lucky no one else was in the locker room at that moment. “If you don't want to believe me it's your choice, but I'm telling you… I'm not kidding”. 

“Geri, I don't know, this is all so weird,” Luis looked at Geri with confusion. “Do you really want me to believe that Leo had a date with Ronaldo?” The Uruguayan asked with an insecure tone. “It’s crazy! Maybe you confused them with some other people”. 

“No, I'm telling you, I'm 100% sure they were Leo and Ronaldo”. 

“How can you be so sure?”

“Goddamnit I followed them, okay!?!” Gerard said exalted throwing his arms up to his head.

“You did what?!” Luis widened his eyes. 

“I accidentally knew about Leo's plans for the weekend and I was worried, so I went to the place where they decided to go for dinner”. Gerard started talking, looking at his feet. He was embarrassed. “It was not my intention to spy on them, but I didn't want Leo to get hurt, and if Ronaldo was planning to do so I would have been there to stop him,” the Catalan finally looked at his friend. 

“Honestly I don't know what to think, Geri.” 

“Me neither, it was so confusing. Leo arrived super late, you should have seen Ronaldo’s face the whole time, he was so pissed! Even I thought Leo wasn’t going to show.” Geri started playing with the zipper of his jacket. “And when he arrived, he was so restrained, I knew something was wrong, I wanted to approach him, but I couldn’t because this stupid waiter came to me, so I didn’t know what happened but when I looked again Leo wasn’t there”. 

Gerard took a deep breath, he was trying to find the correct words to continue talking. “He came back again, and I have the feeling he cried, because he seemed so down, until Ronaldo started talking… It was weird but Leo’s expression changed completely, he seemed to feel... Comfortable”. 

“You have to be kidding.” Luis started biting his nails. 

“No Luis, I’m not!” Geri said worried. “And the worst part is when Ronaldo started kissing him!”

“They kissed!? Oh my God! Don’t you dare to give me details about that!” Luis made an expression of disgust. 

“I wasn’t expecting to see that. It took me by surprise, and unconsciously I stood up so quickly, I was just about to approach them, but I didn't notice a waitress was passing by and we collapsed.” The Catalan took a deep breath. “I had the intention to break the kiss, and I did it, not in the way I planned, but it work for a second. Then Leo was the one who was looking for Ronaldo. I was so shocked! I didn’t know what to do so I left”. 

“Fuck, this is so unreal,” the Uruguayan placed his hands on his head. “Do you really think Leo likes him? And what about Ney?!?!”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you think Ney knows about it?” Luis asked concerned. 

“Do you think I know about what?” Neymar said as he walked into the locker room. 

“Ne-Ney!” Luis said, trying to sound as casual as always. 

“What do I know about?” The Brazilian insisted. 

“Nothing important just… A... new tactic we were practicing during the last training,” Gerard responded. 

“New tactic? No one told me about it!”

“Don't worry we will teach you!” Gerard said. Great, now besides all his current responsibilities he had, he would have to plan a new stupid tactic to show Neymar. 

“Okay!” Neymar approached his locker and started changing into his practice kit. He seemed so relaxed humming one of his favourite songs, not even noticing the strange atmosphere between Luis and Gerard. 

No more than 2 minutes passed and the rest of their teammates began to arrive. The locker room started to come to life, and there were just chats and laughter. Everybody was full of energy, ready to head the pitch and start training. 

“Where is Leo?” Neymar asked. “He never arrives late.” He said in a concerned tone. Luis shrugged looking at his friend, and then turning his head to face Gerard with a worried expression on it. 

“I’m sure he won’t take too long,” Geri said smiling. 

.  
.  
.

“You kissed him on the first date!?” Marcelo’s screamed was heard throughout the cafeteria. “What the fuck, Cris!” 

“What’s wrong about that?” Sergio asked. 

“Sese, you don’t know the boy! He is so shy, and when I say shy, I mean really really shy!” 

“He’s not that shy,” Cris said in defense. 

“Sorry my friend, but he really is!” Marcelo said, “the few times I’ve seen him, he is all clumsy and quiet, and you can’t deny it.” The Brazilian took a sip of water. 

Sergio noded while eating his sandwich. Marcelo had a good point. They have seen Messi several times, during football matches, school competitions, some parties and hanging around his friends in the city; and Marcelo was right. The Argentine seemed to be a very shy and an insecure person when he had to interact with other people outside his social circle.

“Dude, Marcelo is right,” the Spaniard said. 

“Okay, yeah, he might be a little bit shy,” Cris said. 

“So how could you kissed him?! It sounds fake to me.” Sergio added, laughing to his own words when suddenly Cris slapped the back of his head. “Ouch!” He whined as Marcelo laughed at him.

“I won’t tell you more,” Cris said crossing his arms into his chest. 

“No! Ignore Sergio!” I want to know how did he reacted? Did he take it in a good way? Or did he slapped you after that?” Marcelo asked curiously. 

“Actually, he took it pretty good,” Cris said smirking.

“I can't imagine it.” Marcelo said, “by how he seems to be, it is so weird; even Neymar told me their relation was slow because he prefered it that way. I guess because he is kind of insecure, but…” Marcelo stopped talking when he looked at the Portuguese’s expression. He seemed to be annoyed by the fact of bringing Neymar into the conversation. 

Sergio seemed to notice too how his friend’s reaction changed when the other Brazilian was mentioned, so now it was his time to fix the conversation. “But if he took it in a good way, he really likes you Cris!” The Spaniard placed his arm in his friend’s shoulders. “He corresponded and didn't back off, I think he might feel something for you!”

“I will just recommend to give him his time.” Marcelo added. “We know you Cris, and you let your emotions control yourself most of the time.” He looked at Cris, “also, you have to take into account that Messi might not be used to all of this.” He added.

Cris noded. Marcelo was right, once again. Leo was a shy person. He needed his time and space. And actually, that was the reason why Cris had text him so little since Friday, because Leo had been taking longer to reply.

At first the Portuguese thought that he ruined everything, but then Leo reply saying he had one of the best evenings of his life. After that, when Cris tried to retake the conversation, the Argentine didn’t reply once again. It was frustrating for Cristiano, but everything made sense now. Leo was timid, and for him experiencing what happened on their first date might have been out of his league, not that he regret it, but it was not usual for him. For instance, he needed to process all what happened and take his time. 

.  
.  
.

Lionel was still in the library, he looked at the big clock hanging on the wall. He had only 10 minutes before training started. Leo had been there for 20 minutes killing time, avoiding the locker room, more specifically, avoiding Neymar. 

The Argentine had a big problem, a really big one. In all of his 17 years he had never ever felt like this before. It was a mixture of feelings driving him crazy. He was confused, it felt like if you were afraid of heights, and suddenly without thinking you decide to take a ride in the tallest roller coaster, and you like how it feels but at the same time you feel scared about it. But the feeling is so good it almost makes you feel sick, and you can't tell anybody because they will think you are crazy. 

Besides, adding the fact that he never had a proper closure with Neymar about their non-official relationship, made him feel like he was betraying the Brazilian. He shouldn't feel that way, he thought. They were never a thing. Yes, they had this weird ‘date’ that was more like a normal hang out, just without Luis and Geri. Nothing happened, they never hold hands, they never kissed; they just shared some hugs and cheek kisses. That was it, Leo never felt the same way he was feeling right now towards Ronaldo. 

And the worst thing was that he knew Neymar had his expectations to continue with this weird relation. Leo didn't want to break his heart, that was the least thing he wanted. And at the same time, he didn't want to lose that beautiful friendship they had. Something was for sure, Leo needed to talk to him, it was necessary before everything starts to get out of control. But how can he approach that topic to Neymar? 

.  
.  
.

Leo catched up his team just before the coach arrived. Lucky for him, Lucho had the Monthly Professors’ Meeting so he arrived a couple of minutes late. 

As expected Neymar came running to him, hugged him and messed up his hair. All of his friends asked him why he was late, and he had to put an stupid excuse about giving a tutoring to a Junior. 

Training was just as always, heating up first, practice passes and some tactics, to then end up with a little friendly match. Leo tried to act like nothing had happened, and ignore all the problems he had been thinking about. But just when he scored during their friendly match, he unconsciously ran into the Brazilian’s arms, and just as always, Neymar carry him.

The moment he realized what was happening, he tried to get rid of the hug, but it was impossible. Neymar’s arms were so tight against his waist, head hidden on the Argentine’s neck. Leo started to freak out, he shouldn’t have done that. He was confused for a moment because he really liked the feeling of the Brazilian’s breath under his neck and how his arms wrap him, but then he thought about Cristiano and guilt started to invade him. 

When Neymar finally let him go, Leo started to act strange. The way he played changed completely, his head was out of the game. He made up another stupid excuse that he was feeling sick and tired. 

When practice finally ended, he was the first one to ran into the locker room, take a quick shower and leave that place as soon as possible. 

He needed time to think about how to fix this whole mess he had been carrying since that stupid Portuguese showed in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter, as you can see Gerard was there the whole time experiencing Leo and Cris' date LOL! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreaciated! 
> 
> CRESSI WEEK: As some of you might already know, we are organizing a Cressi Week, right now we are still planning it! But follow us in Tumblr for more information: https://cressiweek.tumblr.com/  
> (For my personal tumblr, look for my just as this account: Guessmysoul)


	6. Chapter 6

Sergio, Marcelo, Luka and Casemiro were in the library doing some homework before training. Sergio and Luka were discussing how to answer the Calculus problems due tomorrow, actually it was Luka trying to make Sergio understand why they should answer the problems the way he proposed, and not the weird thing the Spaniard suggested. On the other side of the table, Marcelo was reading his Business Management book, he was already used to the mess and noise his friends did while trying to do homework. Next to him, Casemiro was trying to solve some Geometry problems, but failing so bad.

“Can someone explain me why the problem gives me this angle outside of the square? I think they missed some information, the book must be wrong.” Casemiro said confused with the hope that one of his friends will help him, as they had already passed that course last year.

Marcelo glanced at the Geometry book, he frowned. “Damn, I don’t remember this, ask Lukita,” he said turning back to his reading.

“Lukiiiiiita,” the young Brazilian said in a melody, trying to catch his attention.

“Just give me a second,” the Croatian said, gesturing with his hand while he was still focused on the problems of his homework. “Sergio, please, we saw this yesterday! Check your notes.” He said, to then turn to Casemiro, “let’s see, give me the book.”

Casemiro handed his book to the Croatian, and just before Luka could take it, Cristiano appeared in front of the desk, slamming it with both hands.

“I fucked it up.” The Portuguese said with a serious expression on his face.

“What did you do this time?” Marcelo asked, without taking his eyes off the business book.

“I don’t know!” Cristiano snapped. “I swear everything was so perfect! We had a good time, but now he is avoiding me!”

“We are talking about Messi, am I right?” Sergio closed his notes to give the Portuguese 100% of his attention.

“Woah! Wait a second! Messi?!?” Casemiro said with a shocked expression on his face. “Cris! What the fuck!?”

“Got a problem?” The Portuguese crossed his arms.

“Ummm… Yes?” The Brazilian tried not to look so intimidated by his friend. “We are talking about that little pain in the ass.”

“Case...” Marcelo said without taking his eyes from his reading, trying to make the other Brazilian to shut up.

“No, he is right!” Cristiano raised his voice. “He is a fucking pain.” He added. “I shouldn't be worried about this, it is stupid.”

“Yes, it is stupid, forget it Cris!” Sergio said.

“God, I’m an idiot!” Cristiano gasped ignoring his friends. He was thinking about the whole situation, speaking to himself. “I shouldn’t have kissed him on the first date.” He said in a sad tone, like regretting what he did in some way.

“You did what!?!” Casemiro screamed. “Wasn’t Messi... Ney’s boyfriend?” Casemiro asked receiving the most frightening stare from his Portuguese friend.

“Case, please...” Marcelo gave him an intense look for him to shut up.

“Woah!!” Sergio raised his arms surprised. “Who would say Messi was a hoe!” He added after laughing.

“Sergio!” Luka scold him, slapping him in the top of his head.

“No, but seriously, what is happening?” Casemiro asked again.

“Do you think that if I knew, I would be like this?!” Cristiano yelled.

Marcelo stood up to calm down his friend. The Portuguese was really mad, and to be honest, they were doing too much noise inside the library, so the Brazilian suggested to go outside. After Cristiano calmed down, they went to have some light lunch before training.

Once they were on the pitch, everything was a mess.

Cristiano’s head wasn’t in the game, he couldn’t focus during the whole training session. Marcelo couldn’t stop exchanging glances with Sergio, pointing out the mood of the Portuguese, and occasionally making comments about Messi and his friend. Casemiro tried to pay attention to the "gossip" that Sergio and Marcelo said; ignoring the training completely. Luka, on the other hand, decided to ignore the whole drama. But in spite of that, the rest of the team was dismayed at the strange way that the captains behaved.

.  
.  
.

The week passed very slowly for everyone, especially for Cristiano.

The Portuguese decided to follow his friends’ advice and stopped texting Leo, he was not going to keep insisting anymore. He felt very sad, in some strange way "betrayed" or something like that. And the worst part was that he couldn’t stop thinking about that pair of eyes that had taken his breath away.

It wasn’t until Saturday morning in which he received a message from the Argentine.

Leo Messi:  
_Cris we need to talk_

Cristiano answered as soon as possible. He wasn’t going to play the typical ‘if he took long to answer, I’m gonna take longer’. No, he was going to say everything right here and right now.

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_So now you wanna talk?_

Just as expected, the Argentine didn’t answer in that moment. He took at least 5 minutes to reply. Maybe he wasn’t expecting Cristiano to answer that quickly, or maybe he wasn't sure of what to say.

Leo Messi:  
_Yes, I need to tell you something_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Sorry, I'm busy_

Now the Argentine started answering quickly.

Leo Messi:  
_Cristiano, please!_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_You've been avoiding me the whole week, Messi_

Leo Messi:  
_I'm sorry_  
_I didn't meant to, that's why I need to talk to you_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_What do you want?_

Leo Messi:  
_Not by message, I need to see you please_

The Portuguese didn’t answer, he wasn’t expecting to read such a thing.

Leo Messi:  
_Cristiano?_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_What?_

Leo Messi:  
_Can we meet tonight? 8:00 pm at the central park?_

The Portuguese took a while to answer, like 10 minutes if not more. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see Leo or not.

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Alright, 8:00 pm at the central park_

.  
.  
.

They decided to meet in a bench in front of the fountain in the central park. And as always, Cristiano arrived punctually at the place. The Argentine did not take long to arrive.

“H-hi... Cris…” Leo said timidly. “I’m sorry,” he added as he intended to sit down on the bench next to the Portuguese, but Cristiano was faster and he stood up.

“Sorry for what?”

“I shouldn’t have ignore you. Please, forgive me.” Leo answered looking down at his feet.

“Why? Why did you do it?” Cristiano asked offended and Leo looked at him. “Did I say or did something that offend you? Did I make you feel uncomfortable? Because if I did, I’m sorry. I’m not gonna bother you again.”

The Argentine’s face turned red and his eyes began to water a bit. “No! Cris, it was nothing like that… I just needed time!”

“Time?” Cristiano crossed his arms and arched one of his eyebrows.

“To think.”

“Perfect. Now that you had your time, tell me what did you think about?”

“I-I don't know…” Leo hesitated.

“You don't know?”

“I’m not sure.” The Argentine looked down again nervously.

“What do you feel for me?” Cristiano asked directly, making the other boy to look at him surprised.

“I…”

“Am I even slightly important to you?” Cristiano started. “Leo, listen, I don't care if you only see me as a ‘meanwhile’,or just a free. I don't care if you decide to date me, and that stupid Brazilian at the same time. I really don’t care as long as you tell me! What am I for you!”

“You are important to me,” Leo murmured loud enough.

“Is that so? Please, don't play with me like that.” The Portuguese sighed. “Just make it clear, I don't know if you feel comfortable with me, or if I’m bothering you. Just let me know so I stop it!” His voice was desperate with a mixture of agony.

“I like you!” Leo snapped with tears all over his face. “I like you, okay!? Is that what you wanted to hear?” He said, covering his face with his hands, trying to clean it from the tears.

“Leo… Please don't cry.” Cristiano looked at him concerned. “I’m sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude, but this whole thing has been torturing me.” He said, taking some steps closer to the younger boy. “I really wanted to know your feelings because I… I like you, Leo. I really do.” The Portuguese said as he tried to reach Leo’s face with his hand. “I haven't been able to take you out of my head since the last time we met.”

Leo felt Cris’ hand over his and instantly he pounced on him. The Portuguese took him into his arms, feeling their warm bodies collide.

“Cris,” said Leo hiding his face in Cristiano’s neck. “Believe it or not, I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.” He murmured. “But…”

“Neymar?” The Portuguese asked almost like a whisper.

“What do you know about him?”

“I heard you two were… I don’t know, you tell me.” Cris said in a low voice.

“We are just friends.” Leo answered, separating himself a little in order to look at the taller boy in the eyes.

“That’s not what I heard.” Cristiano answered calmed, but it was more than obvious that he was uncomfortable.

“What did you hear?”

“That you two were in a relationship,” Cris sighed. “Do you like him?”

“No! Not in the way you are thinking!” The Argentine answered confident. “But I'm afraid he thinks we have some kind of relationship further than friendship.” He added a little concerned.

“I think you should talk to him.”

“I've tried but it's impossible,” Leo said, settling back into the Portuguese's arms. “Every time I'm about to clarify it, he speaks before me and makes the conversation flow the other way around.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” Cristiano asked.

“No way!” Leo answered surprised, turning his face towards Cristiano, once again. “I have to do it on my own. I just have to find the right moment to do it.”

“Okay,” Cristiano replied as he tightened his arms around Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! Suddenly my inspiration to write this story came back! I hope you like the chapter!! Btw, sorry if it is kinda rushed at the end but idk I like how it turned out! Tell me what you think! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Just as every year, the Intercollegiate Spanish Football Tournament was held. In this competition, the qualified representative teams of the best Spanish High Schools participated to win the Cup and the recognition as the best Junior Football Team in the country.

This year the tournament was taking place in Valencia, where all sport events such as training and matches, as well as the recreational events would take place at Valencia High School.

The event was perfectly organized so that the eight qualified teams for this year could train on the school fields at a previously scheduled time. In the same way, the dates of the matches had already been established in advance.

The dynamics of the Intercollegiate Spanish Football Tournament were simple, everything was knockout stage; starting with quarterfinals on Monday, semifinals on Wednesday and finally the grand final on Friday.

The tournament officially began on Monday morning, so most of the visiting teams had planned to arrive on Saturday, to train on Sunday and get used to the field.

It was Saturday afternoon when Cristiano was already getting anxious for being trapped in the bus for 3 hours. He tried to sleep but it was impossible with most of his teammates singing stupid silly songs. He looked at James who was sitting by his side, sleeping like a baby since they left Madrid. He really envied him for being able to sleep regardless of the noise around him.

Cristiano took his phone for the 10th time in the past 20 minutes to see if there was signal to send a message.

At the beginning of the trip he couldn’t stop texting Leo, who was just about to arrive to Valencia because his bus had left earlier. Unfortunately in one point of the highway Cristiano lost the connection and since then he hadn’t been able to communicate with the Argentine, until now.

Leo Messi:  
_We have already arrived!_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Sorry I lost connection!_  
 _I’m glad you are already there_

Leo Messi:  
_Yes! Our hotel is pretty nice, Andres did a good job reserving it_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Where are you staying?_

Leo Messi:  
_Luna Turquesa Suites :)_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Wait a second…_

Cristiano closed the conversation with Leo to look for the hotel confirmation mail that Marcelo sent him weeks ago, just to make sure his memory wasn’t betraying him. He grinned.

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Baby I have news for you_

Leo Messi:  
_What happened?_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_I don’t know if it’s a good news or a bad news_  
 _Hmm depends on how you see it, but I think it’s a good one_

Leo Messi:  
_What happened Cris?_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_We are staying in the same hotel_

Leo Messi:  
_No way! That’s great! :D_  
 _Oh my…._  
 _It’s going to be a mess! D:_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Hahahah!_

Leo Messi:  
_I don’t wanna know what will happen when my team finds out D:_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Neither do I! Let’s keep it a secret before causing chaos ahead of time_

Leo Messi:  
_Yes good idea_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_So who is your roommate?_

Leo Messi:  
_Luis :)_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_I don't like him_

Leo Messi:  
_Okay, let me see if I can switch back to Neymar_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Don't even think about it!_

Leo Messi:  
_Haha I'm just kidding ;)_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_I really hope so_

Leo Messi:  
_Haha_  
 _Okay now you tell me who will be your roommate? Do you already know?_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Casemiro_

Leo Messi:  
_He seems a good friend of yours, but I feel he hates me_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Casually… Just like all your friends hate me_

Leo Messi:  
_Good point_  
 _Babe I have to go for now, please tell me when you arrive I want to see you! :)_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Of course ;)_

.  
.  
.

Leo was sitting on the stairs between the 4th and 5th floor of the hotel, waiting for Cristiano. The Portuguese had arrived a few minutes ago and had told Leo that he would see him after checking in and leaving his suitcases in his room.

It was a great idea to meet there since people rarely use the stairs in a hotel.

Leo started playing with his feet and didn’t take his eyes off the carpet floor, tracing the decor with his eyes. Suddenly he heard someone coming down the stairs, he turned his head and a smile was drawn on his lips when he saw the Portuguese. “Cris!” He stood and began to go up a few more stairs to reach those strong arms waiting for him.

Cristiano hugged him tightly and rested his head on his. “I can’t believe you are here,” he said.

“Me neither,” Leo separated a bit to see him in the eyes. “It’s crazy!” He giggled.

“It’s destiny,” Cris smiled as he cupped Leo’s face to bring him closer to kiss him slowly. Leo moaned at the touch of Cristiano's lips on him. He could swear that his legs failed him and if Cristiano wasn’t holding him, he would surely fall down the stairs.

They kept kissing for a few more minutes until the lack of oxygen was present. They sat on the stairs for a moment to talk about their trip and of course, about the tournament, until Luis called Leo on the phone asking where he had gone.

.  
.  
.

The next day, Cris and Case were ready to go down for breakfast. They went to the elevator and in the distance they heard James running towards them, trying to reach them.

“Did you heard about the rumors?” James ran into the elevator. Cristiano and Casemiro looked at him with a confused expression. “That the Blaugranas are staying here as well,” James said.

“No!” Casemiro yelped in horror and Cristiano chuckled. “Hold a second! You already knew, didn't you!?” The Brazilian turned to look at the Portuguese.

“I found out yesterday,” Cris answered and Casemiro looked at him incredulously. “I swear!”

“So it’s true! I thought Isco was messing around!” James said exalted.

They walked out from the elevator, heading the dining room to have breakfast. They hadn’t even entered the room when they began to hear all the fuss coming from inside. James sighed before stepping in.

It was an absolute mess.

The tension in the atmosphere was indescriptible, there were penetrating glances from one side to another, people judging, murmuring in the background, and pure cries and yells from both teams. Especially the cries of Sergio and Gerard...

“Do you think it's nice to see your ugly face at this time of the morning!?” Gerard yelled.

“Oh so you think my face is the problem?! Haven’t you heard your ugly shrieky voice?” Sergio snapped.

“Sergio please…” Marcelo tried to push him away.

“Well at least…!” Gerard was about to continue his argument when he was interrupted.

“Shut up Piqué!” Casemiro stepped in front of Sergio, defending him.

Cristiano facepalmed.

James looked at him and took him by the arm. “Ignore them, let’s go and eat something,” he smiled.

Cris nodded and followed him. They went to where the buffet was and began to serve food on their plates. Then they went to sit at a table relatively far from the drama. Cristiano didn’t expect his morning to get worse until he looked across the room to find Neymar sitting next to Leo, almost on top of him, invading his personal space more than he should.

Cristiano was tense, he tried with all his might not to make another fuss. Enough drama was already there to start a new one.

And suddenly, Neymar put his arm around Leo's waist. Cristiano was about to stand up and punch Neymar in the face when he felt James' hand on his arm. "Cris," he called him. “They are just friends. Just like you and me,” he said smiling, but with a sad voice.

Cristiano turned his gaze towards the Colombian. The younger boy seemed sad even though he was trying to look positive. Cris’ heart shinked. It hurt him to see James like that. He knew very well what James meant by what he said. And it was there when he came to the conclusion that Leo wasn’t going to be able to stop Neymar, with the fear of hurting the Brazilian in the same way that he had hurt James unintentionally.

.  
.  
.

Leo was in the dining room, sitting in front of Luis while they were having breakfast. Leo wasn’t a morning person, but thanks to his friend's insistence, they went down to breakfast early before it was crowded.

The Argentine was still sleepy when in the distance he saw Toni, Isco and Luka entering the dining room. He looked at them unintentionally for more time than intended, making Luis turn around to see what his friend was looking at intensely.

“Oh my God!” Luis gasped. “Are-are they Madrid players?!” He said almost choking.

Leo just nodded biting his lip.

“This has to be a joke!” The Uruguayan said.

Little by little his teammates started coming into the dining room, as well as the rest of Los Blancos; all of them surprised to see the rival team right there.

“This is going to be a mess,” Luis said and in that exact moment Gerard’s voice was heard from the distance, whining and complaining about the situation. And as expected, Sergio Ramos had to fight back.

What seemed to be a quiet morning had turned into total chaos, but Leo tried to ignore it completely. That didn’t affect him at all, he was already used to it.

However, his heart stopped for a moment when his gaze fell on Cristiano and James. He looked how the Colombian took Cris by his arm and how close they walked towards the buffet. Never in his life he had ever felt that way, it was a very strange feeling, and it was affecting him a lot because without realizing it, Neymar had sat down next to him.

“Leo, you seem distracted. Don’t let them intimidate you, Geri is already putting them into their place,” The Brazilian said, bringing him back to reality.

“Sorry, I was… Never mind,” he answered looking at his friend so he could try to relax a bit.

“What’s wrong Leo?” Neymar asked passing his arm around his waist.

Leo couldn’t answer, he felt really bad when a thousand thoughts crossed his mind in that moment. ‘So that’s how Cristiano feels about Neymar?’ He thought. It was a horrible feeling. Jealousy? Betrayal? Who knew, but it felt like shit. He couldn’t keep doing this to Cristiano, he really had to talk to Neymar.

.  
.  
.

They didn’t see each other again on Sunday, as they were very busy training and thinking about their respective matches. It was until Monday, at the opening ceremony of the Intercollegiate Spanish Football Tournament that they saw each other again, but at a distance. They kept exchanging glances with each other and smiling when their eyes met.

After the ceremony the teams that would play in the next hour went to prepare for it. The first matches of the day were the one between Barcelona High and the High School of Gijon; and the game of Valencia High School against Celta High. Later, during afternoon, Madrid High School and Malaga High game was taking place, as well as the High School of Sevilla against Coruña High School match.

As the game of Los Blancos would be in the afternoon, several of the players decided to go and see one of the games that would start soon; while the rest returned to the hotel and rest a little before meeting in training.

Obviously Cristiano decided to go see the Blaugranas game to see Leo. Sergio accompanied him with the excuse of analyzing the rival teams; Casemiro and Luka, with nothing better to do, accompanied them too.

To tell the truth, the match was very interesting, both teams were playing with everything they had and it showed the desire they had to move to the next round.

Cristiano watched Leo and his movements carefully. Even though he had seen him play previously in games against his team, he had never seen him from the stands. It was completely different to see him from another perspective, he could see the Argentine's agility from another angle and the decisive way in which he scored goals. Cristiano was delighted.

It was 7 minutes before the match ended, Barcelona High was winning 3 - 1, Leo was running with the ball when a player of the opposing team tried to tackle him committing to foul. The Argentine fell down, curling his body and hugging his ankle.

Instinctively, Cristiano stood up alarmed. He was tensed when watching his lover cry in pain, without being able to help. Sergio pulled his arm to make him sit down again. "He's gonna be fine, relax," the Spaniard whispered.

After the medical assistance arrived, Leo stood up to continue playing. Cristiano relaxed a bit knowing that he could finish the game, but the moment he noticed how Leo was limping, his heart cringed. He didn’t like to see Argentine like that.

Once the game was over, Cris left his friends behind and ran directly to the aisle connecting the field with the locker rooms, intercepting the Argentine. “Leo! Are you okay?!” He asked worried when he saw the boy being helped by his friends to walk.

“Mind your own business,” Neymar said, who just like Luis, was helping Leo to walk into the locker room.

Cristiano was completely furious, without thinking, he took Neymar by the collar of his jersey, separating him from the Argentine, and in a quick movement he pushed him towards the wall, smashing him with his own body.

“Cris!” Leo screamed when he saw how the Portuguese had reacted. He tried to walk towards him but Luis prevented him from continuing, taking him directly into the locker room.

Neymar complained when he felt how Cristiano was crushing him against the wall until Gerard intervened. “What the fuck are you doing here?!” The Spanish shouted trying to separate Cristiano from his friend.

Sergio intervened trying to separate Gerard from Cristiano. “Watching how you bought the referee to win,” he shouted referring to a foul against Gijón that according to Sergio, it shouldn’t have been marked.

“What did you said?!” Gerard snapped.

“What you heard,” Sergio answered.

“If I were you, I would be worrying more about my game than the enemy’s one!” The taller Spaniard stated.

“What is going on here!?” One of the people in charge of the event appeared from behind. “This is the first attention call, if you continue this way we will suspend you from the tournament, or even worse, we will have to disqualify your teams.” The man warned.

The boys separated and stopped fighting each other. Gerard took Ney by the arm and started walking away into the locker room. Sergio and Cristiano did the same, they walked away from there. There were still two hours before their game against Malaga High began, so they headed to the cafeteria to eat something quickly before meeting the with the rest of the team.

.  
.  
.

After the game against Malaga High ended, Los Blancos winning 2 - 0, the team returned to the hotel. They had agreed to go out in the evening to celebrate in a restaurant near the hotel.

Cristiano entered his room and let himself fall on his bed. Casemiro went into the bathroom to get ready for the night. The Portuguese took his cell phone to continue his conversation with Leo, as they were agreeing to see each other a moment before Cristiano went to dinner with his friends.

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Is Suarez still there?_

Leo Messi:  
_Yes_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Goddamnit! Tell him to fuck off_

Leo Messi:  
_Oh sure, let me tell him…_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Leo please! I need to see you_

Leo Messi:  
_I know you need ;)_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Idiot_

Leo Messi:  
_Haha! Cris I just can't tell him to go just because_

Cristiano Ronaldo:  
_Okay leave it up to me_

Leo Messi:  
_???_

.  
.  
.

Leo read Cristiano's message, he was nervous about what the Portuguese was planning to do to get rid of Luis for a moment. 5 Minutes later, someone knocked the door.

Luis huffed, he was very comfortable lying on the bed. If Leo wouldn’t have been injured, he would have told him to open the door.

When Luis opened it, Leo tried to see who was on the other side, but he couldn’t. He tried to listen to the conversation, but he only heard murmurs. “How long will it take?” He heard Luis asking, “Leo, I’ll be right back,” the Uruguayan looked at his friend. Leo nodded and his friend went out of the room.

Leo was thoughtful on his bed, until someone knocked the door once again. Carefully, he stood up and walked towards it, he was pretty sure it was the Portuguese. And yes, he was right. He smiled when he saw the tall boy standing there in front of him.

“Hey,” Leo said stepping aside to let him pass. Cristiano walked in and hug him tight before taking his hand to walk towards the bed.

The Portuguese noticed how Leo’s walking was slow and careful. “Do you need help?” He asked concerned.

Leo shook his head. “Thanks but I got it,” he smiled.

Leo laid on his bed, resting his back on a pile of pillows near the headboard, leaving room for Cristiano to sat down next to him. Leo spread his legs across the bed, making the Portuguese to look at his injured ankle. Carefully Cris placed a hand on it. “Does it hurt?”

“Not that much, I'm sure tomorrow it’ll be fine,” Leo smiled.

“Leo you have to be more careful,” Cristiano caressed the soft skin under his hand.

“It wasn’t my fault! You saw!” Leo complained.

“I know baby, but… Just try not to get hurt,” the Portuguese looked at him with worry on his eyes.

“I can’t control that, but I’ll try next time,” the Argentine said and Cristiano smiled.

The Portuguese leaned in to kiss him softly, he rested an arm on the bed, putting his weight on it to not crush the Argentine, while his other hand ascended slowly, stroking Leo's leg until it reached his thigh.

Slowly, Cristiano started positioning himself over the Argentine, slightly pressing their bodies together. Leo let out a moan of pleasure when felt the weight on him, enjoying the hot emanating from it.

Cristiano took a little distance from Leo to take his injured leg. Carefully he lifted it and placed his lips on the injured ankle, leaving kisses all over. The Argentine closed his eyes and sighed. Cristiano smiled and guided the boy's leg to his waist, holding his thigh, avoiding him to get more hurt. Instinctively, Leo curled his other leg to Cristiano's waist, clinging to him.

Once again the Portuguese leaned down to kiss Leo on the lips, making him moan once again. Cristiano began to slightly move his hips humping the Argentine under him as their breaths began to accelerate.

Suddenly, Cristiano’s phone started buzzing in his pocket. He growled annoyed. Without losing contact, he grabbed his cell phone quickly from his pocket and answered without looking at who it was, because he was pretty sure it might be one of his teammates looking for him.

_“Cris?”_ It was Marcelo.

“Hmmm?” It was the only sound he could emit as he continued to kiss Leo.

_“Where are you? We are waiting for you!”_

“Give me 5 minutes,” I said in a choked voice, slightly parting his lips to be heard by his friend.

_“Cris! I hope you're not doing what I think you are doing!”_ Marcelo said alarmed. _“Hurry up or we are leaving without you!”_

Cristiano growled again. “Okay, I'm coming,” he answered once again on Leo's lips before ending the call.

Before separating, Cristiano lightly pressed his body against the Argentine causing their bulges to rub against each other, making Leo whine desperately. Cris grinned and moved his lips to the boy's neck. "Baby I have to go," he whispered on his ear.

“Mm hmm,” Leo hugged Cristiano’s back. “I think Luis won't take longer.” He murmured, Cristiano finally separated himself from Leo. “Will I see you tomorrow?” Leo asked looking at him in the eyes.

“Of course,” Cris smiled while standing up, fixing his clothes and hair. “Take care,” he said kissing Leo's forehead before leaving the room.

.  
.  
.

Luis was heading to his hotel room when he turned around the corridor to find Cristiano Ronaldo hurriedly walking to his direction. Neither of them spoke, they only looked at each other acknowledging the other one, but nothing more.

Luis kept walking towards his room when he completely paralyzed when he realized why he had found Cristiano there, because it was not a coincidence to have found him in that corridor on the 3rd floor. Of course it wasn’t a coincidence, knowing that all Madrid students were staying on the 5th floor.

‘Leo! Fuck!’ He started running to his room. When he entered he saw the little Argentine laying on his bed, red cheeks and ruffled hair.

“Wha-what were you doing?” Luis asked.

“Nothing, just watching TV,” Leo answered, trying to sound as casual as possible, hiding his arousal.

“Leo, the TV is off,” Luis stated.

“I just turned it off,” Leo said. “And you? Where were you?” The Argentine questioned.

“It will sound fake, but it’s true.” Luis explained before he continued, “Isco needed help with some homework research he was doing about Latin America, so he asked me some questions about Uruguay.”

Leo bit his lip, trying not to laugh. “Really?” he asked.

“Yes! I don’t know, it was so awkward, everything was so fast because he had to go I don’t know where. I didn’t understand a single thing.” Luis said confused. “He’s really weird,” he added.

“Yes, he is,” Leo answered smiling. He started wondering how much Cristiano must have had pay him for distracting Luis for a moment. It was hilarious, he would have to ask Cristiano about how he convinced his friend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm so excited for this chapter because this was the original idea I had to write, and then I created this whole story! But here it is! The chapter I was dying to write! (as well as the next chapter coming soon!) 
> 
> Thanks to all the people for the comments from previous chapters and sending kudos!!


End file.
